


Take My Heart

by Angst_Is_Real



Series: Heartbreak [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Is_Real/pseuds/Angst_Is_Real
Summary: Carl's trying to heal from the pain of breaking up with Negan.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Series: Heartbreak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797427
Kudos: 13
Collections: Carl Grimes





	Take My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The second part that someone suggested. I hope you all enjoy!

Carl couldn't stop crying. He just couldn't. He cried while he was driving home, he cried when he got to his room. He even ignored Rick when the man tried to see what was wrong.

Carl cried into his pillow, squeezing it in his arms. He wanted the pain to end, but he felt like it never will. Like he will never be able to ever love again. Not without Negan. His chest hurt and his nose was stuffy. He could barely breath through the hiccups and the tears, but he didn't care.

He cried for what felt like hours when slowly and surprisingly, his crying slowed down until it stopped. Now all he could think of doing was just laying there on his bed, trying not to think about Negan. He failed, of course, but he was too drained and tired to keep on crying. So, instead, he fell asleep.

When Carl woke up, it was in the middle of the night. It was almost pitch black outside with only the moon lighting up the darkness. The night felt like Carl's heart at the moment, the moon feeling like it should be Negan. But it wasn't, and he felt more alone then ever. Negan took his heart, and Carl didn't know what to do about that.

He got up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbing a glass cup and filling it with cool water. He took a sip and trudged back upstairs into his room. He turned on the television and lowered the volume so the sound was only a quiet background. He sat the drink down on his nightstand next to the bed.

Getting under the covers, he wished for sleep to come. It didn't, but after about an hour and an empty glass later, he was finally able to drift into a restless sleep. He hoped the next day would be better, but he knew that, if anything, it would probably be worse.


End file.
